1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a heat dissipating structure and particularly to a heat dissipating structure for light emitting diodes (LED).
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Due to the super bright LED being available in the market and technology related to the white light LED being getting mature products such as the desk lamp and the projector lamp, which utilizes the LED, have been developed gradually. It means the era of LED illumination is coming and it even could replace the currently used white heat tungsten bulb as a primary light source of the indoor illumination in the future. Taiwan Patent number I270990 discloses a LED structure, which at least includes a base plate; a semiconductor epitaxial structure, which further at least includes a N-type semiconductor layer, an active layer and a P-type semiconductor layer, wherein the N-type semiconductor layer covers the base plate and forms a plurality of abrupt objects on the surface thereof with a passage between any two neighboring abrupt objects, and the active layer and the P-type semiconductor stacks on the abrupt objects sequentially; a N-type electrode layer, which is attached to the N-type semiconductor layer and disposed in the passage; and a plurality of P-type electrodes, which are disposed on the P-type semiconductor layer.
However, the brightness of the LED increasing gradually results in generating a great deal of heat in the process of emitting light due to low conversion efficiency of the electrical energy to light. If the heat is not guided immediately, it not only shortens life spans of the light emitting diodes but also damages neighboring electronic components or, even seriously, causes accident of firing. Therefore, how to remove the heat generated by the LED promptly is a great subject worth the manufacturer to endeavor.